Blut and Silber
by argentmist
Summary: VampireAndHunter!AU PruAus, sidepairing: Fruk, Spamano "He was aware that he was playing with the fire, but he couldn't ignore the attraction that such a challenge constituted."
1. Chapter 1

Blut und Silber}

_War__mer__ Körper_

_Heißes Kreuz _

_Falsches Urteil _

_Kaltes Grab_

_[…]_

_Ich komm wieder_

_In zehn Tagen_

_Als dein Schatten_

_Und erd dich jagen._

_( Warm body/Hot cross/_

_Wrong judgment/Cold grave/_

_I will return /In ten days _

_As your shadow /And I will hunt you.)_

_Asche zu Asche - Rammstein_

1

A shot echoed in the night.

In the poorly enlightened alley,two figures made their appearance, followed by the rhythmic footstep of their running on the cobblestones.

The first one, obviously running away, crossed the beam of light cast by the streetlamp wasshown to be a young albino that, in despite of the rigour of the night, was wearing only a simple T-shirt with a checked pattern. His red eyes, glaring like ardent embers, constituted the only one touch of colour on his pale complexion and the argent shaded hair.

His chaser, a few meters behind, gained ground quickly and when hereached the right distance**,** he stopped to take aim and after putting a pair of glasses on with his slender finger, the violet-purple eyes fixed on the target, and shot one more time.

The bullet missed the target, because the latter with an agile twitch had reached the balustrade of the bridge, whence he thrown himself and sinking in the dark water of the underlying river.

The hunter reached in turn the bridge protruding himself from the balustrade to search for possible trails, but it was useless. Aside from the concentric waves that were blowing themselves over, the water's surface was perfectly calm. No bubbles that rose upwards, or any other sign of someone's presence in the water.

Swearing with frustration and running a hand through his hair, the hunter realized that for the moment the hunt ended there and he walked away.

* * *

When he was sure that hunter was gone, he emerged from the water without showing problems for the long lack of oxygen. When he reached the shore, he brushed aside the wet hair from his forehead and burst in a liberating laugh, showing so the presence of a pair of sharp canines.

To provoke the novices was always enjoyable diversion and the thrill of the hunt made feel him almost alive again, especially this time. The last shothad nearly caught him, a result that many more older hunters was never able to reach.

He was aware that he was playing with the fire, but he couldn't ignore the attraction that such a challenge constituted.

* * *

Author's Note:

First of all, thank you so much to drinkALLthecarlsberg for checking my grammar!

I hope you have enjoyed the prologue and decided to follow me in this story!

Let me know what you think about it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

2

When the albino did returned detached house where he lived with his two friends, who shared his same _condition,_ his hair and clothes were still damp. Francis didn't miss to point out ironically saying:

"Did you go fishing in the Seine instead of hunting, _mon ami_? "

"I had a sort of mishap." replied Gilbert, trying to avoid giving a clear answer.

He threw himself on one of the empty armchairs, while the couch was occupied with Francis who was lightly caressing the blond hair of his human companion who was reading, with his head lean against his lap.

Suddenly there was a laugh and from behind one of the armchairs peeped out the figure of Antonio, who until that moment had been lying on the carpet next to the fireplace, leant on the chair back and said:

"Instead I bet that you provoked another hunter again, and you had to swim for save your neck!" This was followed by a curse, on Lovino's part, about the foolishness of some people.

At that point, Francis's face became serious, and even his mate, sensing the gravity of the situation raised his eyes from the book, showing a pair of bushy eyebrows, and sat down alert.

With a nervous gesture, Francis brushed aside a blond strand that had slipped away from his ponytail and with a piercing gaze, all the playfulness of a moment ago replaced by a chillness, emphasised by the light-blue shade of his eyes, asked Gilbert:

"Are you sure that you left him behind and he didn't follow you instead?"

"_Mein Gott! _Of course I'm sure! I'm wasn't reborn yesterday at all! " Gilbert exclaimed irritated, running a hand throughhis hair, messing it up even more.

"But," intervened Antonio, "I think that maybe we should do a patrol anyway, just to be safe."

Francis nodded and the two of them stood up and left the room. There was a moment of silence interrupted then by Lovino.

"_Che palle! _Bah, I'm going to sleep." and he left the living room too.

Arthur instead, after having given a scolding glance to Gilbert, returned to his reading.

Staring at flames of the fireplace, Gilbert remained sat down trying to ignore the image of a violet eyes that appeared in his mind, and the guilt and the adrenaline that image carried.

* * *

In the district used as hunters' residence, it wasn't unusual that the silence of the night came accompanied by the sound of a piano.

The music was coming from the last floor of one of the housings shared by the various pairs of hunters and it was diffused thanks to the open window, the curtain floating like a cloak because of the nocturnal breeze.

Inside the room, enlightened just by the dim moonlight and, leaned on the piano's surface, a candelabrum which flames mirrored on the glasses' lenses of the pianist. Like every time that something troubled him, Roderich sought music; the missing serenity that didn't let him rest.

Especially tonight in particular.

Suddenly the melody was interrupted abruptly because of a wrong note's accord. The young man, taking off the glasses with irritation, rubbed his eyes and then his glance fell on his hunter's uniform that lay piled untidily on the nearby armchair.

Despite it being one of his first missions, he wasn't capable of accepting the fact that he fell for his provocations and acted on the spur of the moment instead of following the rationality.

While he observed the candle's wax melting, he noticed unconsciously that the ardent heart of the flame had the same shade of _his_ eyes, he swore to himself that if he met him again, he would not fail.

* * *

Author's Note:

I wanna say thank you to:

Chesire13, TotemundTabu and DrinkALLcarlsberg for their comments, and to all the awesome people that have favorited and followed the story! *gives cookies and hugs*

This chapter is still pretty calm, but from the next one things will become more serious :D (and it will be more longer XD)

Please let me know what you think about it with a review! :)

And Merry Christmas ( or whatever you celebrate!) to everybody! :3


	3. Chapter 3

3

Early in the morning, one of the hunters patrolling the artists' district came across the corpse of a woman in her thirties.

It was the third victim in one week and had the same features of the other two: the purple marks on the neck which lead to suppose that the cause of death was due to strangulation, in the first hours of dawn considering the body's temperature.

At first they had thought it was a vampire's action. But then they discarded that theory because of the obvious lack of bites on the body and therefore the victim didn't bleed to death.

Furthermore, it would have broken that delicate balance of coexistence that occurred between hunters and vampire for the sake of both the species, after the war of centuries ago.

Having needs to feed themselves just once a month, the vampires' victim number was relatively low and sometimes the subjects survived the experience, even if they needing to be hospitalized.

The hunters, so have a role of surveillance and they intervene when considered opportune, especially in the cases where a vampire started a killing spree. Even if some hunters were too eager, in the recent past there was verified some episodes where they had acted without caring about the actual guilt.

For this reason, the vampires were discarded from the accused list for the recent homicides. None of them would be so stupid to go around and leave behind a trail of corpses, when they know that this would incite against them all the hunters of the city.

Further reason, all the homicides were committed during the day and this excluded absolutely them from the possible culprits. Even though the sunlight wasn't fatal for them, they avoided anyway; any exposition because of the consequent painful burns and their slowly healing.

In spite of everything, the hunters were still working on the case because both of the victims, and probably the last one too, had in common the fact that they shared a bond with members of the organisation.

As soon as the latest developments reached the headquarters, the danger levels were increased with more patrolling, especially in the view of the high-society coming event that was due to occur in two days. Therefore orders were given that an undercover group of hunters would have to attend to control the security.

* * *

The evening was quiet, until Antonio noticed a thing on the floor, near the coffee table. It was a red flier that was probably dropped by Lovino when he returned from the errands that he and Arthur did in alternate turns

The flier was written with an elegant font and it invited to participate to the mask ball that will occurred in two days to celebrate the New Year.

At that point then, Antonio clapped his hands to draw the attention of the others and with a vivacious tone he said:

"_Mi querido caballeros,_ it's time to take out yours dress suits!" and he concludes his speech waving the flier and handing it to the others.

When Lovino read that in the event was in program even a circus show, a nostalgic smile appeared on his face. He remembered the times when he had attended to these kind of shows with his brother and grandfather, a lifetime ago.

His remembrance was interrupted by Francis who was expressing his approval and then addressing to Gilbert, who was the only one not interested and sat on his armchair with the notebook on his lap, he said:

"Especially you, you need to have some fun. You've been in a weird mood all week. And maybe it could be the time you'll find someone _to spend the night with_._"_ concluding with a wink and then ducking to the side when Gilbert threw at him a slipper as reply.

With a laugh the blond then grabbed Arthur from his waist, improvising a waltz, saying that is better for them brush up on the dance steps, because his feet could not survive if exposed to a massacre like the last time.

Arthur fought back saying that if he had ever stepped on his feet, it's not because of his lack of dancing skills but because a certain somebody couldn't keep his hands in proper places.

Francis laughed again and the two of them kept dancing through the living room, the fireplace's crackle in the background, and soon followed by Antonio and Lovino.

Gilbert, put aside the laptop, rose and headed towards the window thinking that high-society events like that were very often boring. With the elbows leant on the window sill, he looked out with an absent gaze at the mist-shrouded city, until a thought stirred him from that apathetic mood.

Given the importance of the event, there was good possibilities of find _that _hunter attending the ball too.

If it be so, then the evening would be anything but boring.

Even though the others didn't approved his behaviour, considering it risky and irresponsible, he couldn't help doing it . The adrenaline from defying fate in such manner was the only thing that even if for a little, filled that gnawing feeling of emptiness inside of him.

* * *

Mi querido caballeros: my dear gentlemen

Author's note:

Hello everybody! I'm sorry if it takes so long to update but first i was busy with the exams and the my pc was dead because of a virus! ^^"

Anyway, thanks to all the beautiful person that have leave a comment: scarletrose-saphiresky, chesire13, Americanchick and doublerazorblade.

I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter!

Please let me know what you think about it in a review!

See ya! :3


	4. Chapter 4

4

The ball was hosted in a downtown mansion, surrounded by a garden with evergreen trees slightly covered in snow and to which branches some illuminations were hung, giving a dreamlike atmosphere to the night.

On the main boulevard, a constant noise of steps on the snow showed the arrival of the guests, a colourful crowd made of fluttering clothes and eccentric masks and all of this was enclosed by a sensation of euphoria almost tangible.

Inside the mansion, the hall was illuminated by a magnificent chandelier in Louis XIV style that highlighted the fresco on the walls and made the white marble floor shine like a sheet of ice. The effect was reinforced by a window wall that showed the surrounding view and through a door there was the access to a stone balcony, with stairs that lead to the garden.

A group of five people made their entrance in the hall. At a first glance they looked like ordinary guests like all the others but under theirs elegant clothes were hidden theirs arms, ready to be used in case of need. They were the undercover group of hunters sent to control the security of the event and make sure that the mysterious murdered did not reap another victim.

The hunter with Asian features hid in the wide red sleeves of his hanfu a pair of daggers and in the band around his waist there was a fan, that if handled at the right speed was sharper than any blade.

Next to him, there was his hunter's partner, a Russian with a gentle smile; a smile that many vampires had learned to fear, and for many others was the last thing they seen before theirs end.

In the group there was also a huntress, who was lethal with the sword. But since it wasn't an easy weapon to hide, she had chosen throwing-knifes instead, and she had hidden them in strategic points under the various layers of her green-blue dress. And in the bun she had tied her long brown hair back with what could be mistaken for silver hair chopsticks , but were instead a pair of stilettos.

Among the others, one hunter stood out for his body-build and his piercing light blue eyes. His arm was the whip, wrapped around his wrist and hidden by the white gloves that he wore.

Next to him there was Roderich with the holster and his gun hidden under the jacket of his suit. He didn't wear his glasses but instead wore contact lenses to be more comfortable with the mask he was wearing, peacock blue and argent-rimmed that highlighted the violet-purple shade of his eyes.

Silently the group dispersed and mixed itself in to the crowd in the hall.

* * *

Gilbert was leaning against one of the hall's walls with his arms crossed on his chest, observing how the event was revealing itself to be total boredom. It was too formal for his taste.

He gazed absently at the hall, from the wall's fresco to his dancing friends until he stared at a person with fair blond hair and incredulously recognised him, even if the mask covered in part his features.

It was his brother.

Frozen, the albino was attacked from the sudden wave of memories:

_Their desperate run into the night to escape to the guards, the shot that hit__s__ him in the side and the scream of his younger brother when he saw him fallen to the ground; a pool of blood quickly widening on the snow under his body. How his cracked voice said to his brother to keep running without stopping, the appearing of person with a French accent that lifted him up and carried him away from his chasers while his senses and everything fading into blackness. _

Gilbert shook his head to get a grip on himself and trying cast out those painful memories, focusing on the present. He was glad to see his brother in good health and looking at his fine suit, he was in a good social position too. More reason to stay in the shadow and not reveal his presence, even if part of him wanted pass through the hall and hug him like when they were both younger. He didn't want to ruin the new life his brother had built.

Still shaken and distracted from this discovery and all the memories which had crashed on him, he ended up accepting the invite to dance with one of the many ladies who have tried that for all the evening, attracted by his uncommon appearance. The pearly shade of his hair contrasted with the crimson colour of his mask, with little gold spiral on the underside, which also intensified his pale complexion.

He noticed with relief that the lady was a not bad dancer and then he let the music wash away his thoughts and surrounding him like a sort of cocoon; isolating him from everything through the act of dance.

The albino was stirred from that apathy when suddenly he caught in the air the faint trail of a scent and even if he had smelled it only once, he recognise it immediately. He had waited all evening for this moment.

A smirk appeared on his face when he spotted the point from where the trail originated.

He saw the hunter near a wall talking with a girl, with brown hair and a blue-green dress, until she accepted someone's invite to dance and he returned to focus his attention on the crowd in front of him. But then, feeling observed, he turned his head and theirs gazes meets. From the sudden tension of the hunter's shoulder, Gilbert deduced that the other must have recognized him, and as a sign of defiance, he maintained the eye contact.

After the music stopped, he left the lady with a bow and headed outside and after noticing that the hunter was following him, he dispersed himself into the crowd, whose chatters now was now filling the hall.

At first Roderich was able to keep his gaze on who he was following, being the only white spot in that colourful sea of bodies, but soon his target dispersed within it, without leaving a trace.

Without thinking, he went through the crowd heading to the exit that lead to the garden and climbed down the balcony's stairs, welcomed by the cold winter air and the cracking of the snow under his feet.

Without warning not one of his companions knew about his chase, even though he should have told them.

* * *

The night with its dark mantle covered the trees top and the garden's path was a lightened by the branches' illumination. The almost unreal silence was broken by the constant cracking of the snow from the hunter's strides.

Whilst he was walking, his breath condensing in little white puffs, Roderich thought all that was being absurd and it would have been much better if he comes back.

He heard a noise behind him and quickly turned over, his hand ready to draw the gun out in case of need, but in the end it was just because of some snow fallen on the ground from one of the higher branches.

But before the tension of the moment could dissipate, he noticed with the corner of the eye a swift motion behind his back and while he drew the gun out, he heard a voice whisper ironically in German:

"_Guten Abend, Herr Jäger."_

Hearing his native tongue caught Roderich off guard for a moment and because of this he was thrown against the nearest tree.

When he bumped into the trunk he cursed with a "_Verdammt"_, and then quickly aimed the gun in front of himself, while in the same moment the other man grabbed the hunter by the throat.

They were at an impasse, staring each other for an endless moment until Gilbert lowered his head, leaning his forehead on the cold metal of the gun barrel as if he was incited the other to pull the trigger.

"You know I could do it," threatened the hunter.

The other with a sneer replied. "No, you couldn't. You don't wanna break the pact and start another war, do you? And it would be a shame if our little game ended so soon," he concluded with a glint in his eyes.

Roderich lowered the gun in the end, irritated by the fact that the other was right. If he killed him without a valid reason, the vampire community would use it as a pretext to start a war against the hunters.

Gilbert, in turn, let his grip around the hunter's neck loosen, but when he withdrew his hand, his nail left a scratch in the point near the jugular vein and from which spilled few drops of blood. He wiped them with his index and from which slowly licked the blood away.

"What do you want?" Roderich asked in a harsh tone. Although apparently calm, his eyes were burning with a purple fire, just waiting the proper moment to erupt.

The other didn't reply and instead slowly reached out his hand to unfasten the mask's lace that the hunter still was wearing, letting it fall with a muted thud to the snowy ground and allowing to look up to his face, noticing how under the moonlight his complexion seemed made of porcelain.

The silence between them was broken by some voices in the distance, voices that were searching for a person calling his name.

Roderich, hearing his name called, quickly turned his head to the direction from the voices came from and he heard the other comments: "It seems that we have company. We'll resume this in another and more proper occasion then."

"If there will be another occasion, you can be certain that will be the time that I'll kill you and see that seems a regular execution." answered back Roderich with a threatening tone and then he turned over with the intention to leave .

But before he could walk away, Gilbert grabbed him by the arm and he lowered to devour the unaware hunter's lips. He decided to act this way, on the one hand because he wanted discovers the extent to which he could gone with his provocations and on other hand because after have tasted his blood he was feeling the need to savour more about him.

Roderich at the unexpected contact, at first was frozen but then he reacted to the intrusion biting hard the bottom lip of the other, who interrupted the contact and, bringing a hand to the injured part he smirked and said:

"Wild. I like it." Then he left, hearing the steps and the voices in the distance were getting closer.

Roderich picked up the mask and reached his companions, Elizaveta and Ludwig, who were worried because of the fact he left without a word and scolded him about it. Together the group went back to the hall.

In the distance a man with a long hooded cloak and a totally with mask that ended with a crow's beak, having seen what happened between the vampire and the hunter and then, with a malevolent look on his face, he walked away too.

* * *

Guten Abend, Herr Jäger: good evening, mister hunter

Verdammt: damn it

Author's note:

Hi there! Sorry if updates always takes so long, but sometimes translate everything in english can be hard °^° (and after that, i've to send it to my beta) so thank you for your patience and for still follow this story! I love you all 3

And thanks for the rieviews to: Americanchick, chesire13, hetalia-panda-123 ( thanks for reading even if you don't like fruk!) , oh-sweet-LadyLiberty and AwesomeSpellsPrussia.

I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter!

Please let me know what you think about it in a review! ;)

Oh and if you're interested, i've also posted a HongIce oneshot and one on Homestuck too, if some of you guys is into that ;3

That's all! See ya! ;D


End file.
